1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which prints on a sheet conveyed from a sheet storage unit, a display control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When inputting a job to a printing apparatus, the user confirms the attributes and presence/absence of a sheet set in the sheet storage unit of the printing apparatus, and then inputs the job.
After inputting the job, if the attributes of a sheet designated by the job and those of a sheet set in the sheet storage unit of the printing apparatus do not match each other, printing does not start and an error is displayed on a user interface. This can prevent execution of printing in a state in which sheet attributes do not match each other, and output of a printed material not intended by the user. To cancel a mismatch between attributes, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-284919 has disclosed a method of designating a sheet of other attributes as a substitute by the user for a job. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-64940 has disclosed a method of searching for a usable sheet based on conditions.
When the user selects a job in which a sheet attribute mismatch has occurred, a sheet substitution screen is displayed. The sheet attribute mismatch is canceled by changing the sheet setting of a sheet storage unit suffering the mismatch to another sheet setting in accordance with contents displayed on the sheet substitution screen. However, a sheet attribute mismatch may newly occur for another job which is to use the sheet setting of the sheet storage unit before the change.